Forgotten Tears
by kikifan21
Summary: A mission gone wrong, the aftermath of a bloodbath, a bleached white sterile hospital room, a tragedy with forgotten tears how will they get through this? plz review :
1. Aftermath

**wow haven't done a nejiten one in a while lmao! well i won't wast time with this just remember that if some of the future characters are a little random or confusing read my older stories What a mission can cause and what a mission can cause p 2 it will make so much more sense since this takes place afterwards also Yumi Haruno is an OC my friend made up she is Sakura's cousin two years older than Tenten one of her best friends as well as a medic enjoy**

* * *

><p>The lights were bright, the sounds of squeaking wheels and beeps of monitors surrounded the team as they ran, the smell of blood and anesthetics filled their noses, as they refused to leave their teammate's side. They had gone on a mission not too long before, the mission went well of course, it was the way home that they had problems. The only female of the group had taken the brunt of the battle, doing her best to not fight behind the scenes and keep her friends from getting injured, ending up with her requiring immediate medical attention.<p>

The white eyed boy, who had not let go of his comrade's hand since the battle, was reluctant to leave her as she entered the E.R., it took five nurses to stop him. "Neji, she'll be fine, for now we need to tend to our wounds," the team's sensei, a 30 year old man wearing green spandex, told the seventeen year old boy, practically dragging him into another room.

The rest of the team's injuries were no where as serious as their friend., just a few cuts and scrapes compared to the gaping hole that was in her side. Bandages and maybe a pain killer were really all that was necessary for them, afterwards they waited outside the E.R. the worst case scenario appeared in everyone's minds. Two very familiar nurses appeared, stopping in front of the team.

"Hey guys," the pink haired one greeted, the sensei and one of his pupils replied a 'hello' or 'hello, youthful Sakura-san' Neji remained silent.

"Okay, I don't get it," the other nurse asked, pushing a strand of dark blonde hair out of her face. "Just, how is it that Tenten's the only one to have been hurt enough to need the E.R.?"

"Yumi-onee," Sakura started, then whispered, "Neji's feeling guilty, look at his face, maybe we shouldn't talk about this."

"She was protecting us," Neji stated, his lips were the only part of his body that moved, he stayed completely still.

"Um, Gai?" Sakura asked, looking for confirmation.

"He's right, if Tenten hadn't tried to block the blows for us, we would be the ones in there right now. And Tenten, well, she would probably be the only one sitting out worrying about us as we worry about her," Gai explained.

"All right, take those worried looks off your faces," Yumi started, after she stomped her foot. "And get those worst case scenarios out of your head, the more you worry the worst, the worst will happen. Now start thinking, 'she will be fine' and truly believe it. Of course, it will be awhile before she comes back to training and missions, but she's alive isn't she? Be goddamn thankful for that!"

"Yumi-san is right, Tenten is strong! She will not let something like this delay her for too long!" the last teammate, another boy wearing green spandex, cheered.

"Um, you do realize we're in a hospital, right, Lee? Gai?" Sakura inquired, annoyed.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san," Lee apologized.

Then the emergency room door opened, Tsunade was the first to come out, a bed on wheels was behind her, a bandaged girl with long brown hair was on it. "Take her into room D232," Tsunade ordered, suddenly realizing there was company. "Yumi, Sakura, I thought I told you to care for those patients?"

"We did, half an hour ago," Sakura replied.

"We came over here because we heard about Tenten," Yumi explained.

"How is she, Tsunade-sama?" Gai asked.

"She lost a lot of blood, and your wounds compared to what we found on her, were really just scrapes, she must've gotten hit on the head a couple times, considering the swelling lump on the back of her head, I doubt she'll be able to move much when she wakes up, but she'll live. She just might not wake up for a couple days," Tsunade explained, about to walk away, then stopped and turned around. "One more thing, I cannot stress this enough, but if you are not quiet when you visit her, it not only disturbs her rest, but it can make it take longer for her to recover enough for training. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," everyone replied.

"Good, she'll be in room D232, visiting hours are almost up but I'll let you three slide this time," Tsunade said.

"It's too bad Takashi was sent on that mission earlier," Sakura pointed out. "He was really looking forward to see her when she came back."

"That's right, he left maybe an hour before you guys got here," Yumi added.

"Takashi isn't going to be happy when he hears about Tenten being in the hospital," Gai stated. "He never is."

"Hopefully Tenten will be awake when he comes back," Lee added cheerfully.

The group came up to the room Tenten was staying in. Neji had remained silent the whole time, thinking of all the ways he could have protected Tenten with minimal damage to both of them. There were none with minimal damage for both. They all ended with Neji in the spot Tenten was in then. He would have preferred it that way, but Tenten, on the contrary, wouldn't.

Neji opened the door, revealing the white hospital bedroom, and a pale girl with long brown hair, bandages covering most of her body, two IVs, one filled with IV fluid, the other filled with blood, her middle finger was hooked to the monitor beside her, making a steady beep….beep…beep rhythm, and lastly an oxygen mask on her face. This was the weakest state any of the young weapons mistress's friends had seen her in. It was painful for all of them, but mostly Neji, he was the last one to speak to her before she lost consciousness.

"We'll leave you three alone with her," Yumi offered, pulling Sakura out the door.

"Don't you want to visit her?" Lee asked.

"Lee, we work here, we'll see her after our shift is done," Sakura assured him, as they left the room.

The three teammates just stood still and stayed quiet, no one uttered a sound, almost like the girl in front of them were made of glass and the slightest sound could break her. They hoped their thoughts would reach her mind if they didn't speak, mainly because, if Lee and Gai started talking they probably would start shouting.

A couple hours went by, and the clock stroke ten. Tsunade reluctantly threw the group out, telling them to get some rest and to come back the next day.

Neji went home, said not a word to his cousin or uncle, and fell asleep in his bed. His dream was quite odd, compared to his normal dreams. Wait. Does Neji even dream? Well, apparently he does this time.

*Neji's Dream*

"Neji-kun, tasukete!" a feminine voice shrieked.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted, running toward the dark shadows in front of him. "Where are you!"

"Neji-kun!" the voice called again.

"I can't see you!"

"You better hurry, or your friend may be gone for good," a wicked female voice threatened.

The voice was familiar in tone, but Neji didn't know who it was or who it will be. "Tasukete!" Tenten screamed.

Neji ran faster and faster into the unknown, his friend's screams guiding him. He bumped into something. He fell to the ground and looked up at what had hit him. He saw his friend, covered in injuries, inside a casing made of diamond that was filling up with water. "Tenten!" Neji cried out as the water filled up past Tenten's head.

"Tasukete," Tenten said weakly as her body sunk to the bottom of he casing.

"Looks like you're too late, Neji," the wicked voice laughed, mocking his friend's cries. "Or should I say 'Neji-kun!'"

"No!" Neji shouted, trying to break the box that held his friend captive.

"It's fruitless, she's not coming back," the voice laughed maniacally.

"Tenten!"

* * *

><p><strong>i kno i kno too short the next will be longer i have midterms 2morro so give me time lmao thx review plz!<strong>


	2. Stoic Nature

"Tenten!" Neji shouted, sitting straight up in his bed.

His breathing was heavy, as he turned to see his cousin sitting next to his bed.

"Daijobu? Neji-oni-sama?" the shy bluish black haired girl asked.

"Uh…hai, how long have you been sitting there?" he asked.

"A couple of hours, we were worried, you didn't say a word me or Father when you came home and then you didn't wake up yesterday, and then Yumi told us about what happened to Tenten-" Hinata started blabbering, you honestly would never think she was shy if you knew her like her family.

"Tenten!" Neji nearly jumped out of his bed, then grasping the wound on his arm.

"Neji! Don't move so fast, you'll reopen your wounds!" Hinata advised, making him lie back.

"Tenten. Is she awake, yet?"

"As of last night, no."

"Damn," Neji complained, standing up.

"Neji-oni-sama, maybe you should rest a little more," Hinata suggested, trying to get Neji to lie down.

"I've rested enough, I didn't wake up yesterday, right?"

"Yes, but, Neji!" Hinata scolded, as Neji left the house.

* * *

><p>Neji made his way over to the hospital within ten minutes, wearing more along the lines of bumming around clothes. He headed for Tenten's room to find it full of girls. "Hey Neji," Sakura greeted.<p>

"Why are all of you here?" he asked, looking at Yumi, Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Hinata, wait didn't he leave her at home? "Hinata, how did you get here before me."

"Let's just say you're a slow walker Onii-sama," she smiled.

"What do you mean by why are all of us here?" Temari asked.

"Tenten has friends that aren't in her team, you know," Ino added, placing flowers on the table next to Tenten. "It only makes it right if we visit her."

"Looks like Neji's jealous that Tenten's getting so much attention from beautiful girls," Yumi teased, the girls laughed, Neji didn't find it so funny.

"Ha ha," he stated, sitting in a chair next to Tenten's bed. "Any idea how long she'll stay like this?"

"It depends," Yumi stated, jotting down a few things on a clipboard she had, after looking at the IV.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Damn it! Watch your language, Neji!" Ino scolded.

"You didn't," he retorted, Ino was ready to punch him, but Temari held her back.

"What Yumi means to say is that, it all depends on her injuries, any possible concussions, blood loss, shock and stress she may have retained from her injuries," Sakura explained, making sure the heart monitor was working properly. "I'd say if she wakes up before Takashi returns in a couple days, would be a miracle."

"Takashi's gonna be pissed, isn't he?" Neji slouched in his seat.

"When he comes back and he doesn't hear his sister greet him, yeah he is. He's been waiting almost a week to see her," Temari agreed.

"What about Natsuki? Where is she?" Neji asked, noticing another missing girl.

"She came by yesterday, she's bringing Mika and Shun later today," Ino replied. "She wasn't sure if those two should see her, but I guess they pushed enough of her buttons."

"I wouldn't want them to come here either," Yumi added. "I mean, even when she was poisoned and still protected them, she was strong. Now, she's even more vulnerable. I think they might not be able to handle it, and Shun wants to be as strong as her so…"

"Yumi…you're rambling…" Sakura sighed, knowing that Neji was remembering that mission. The one where Takashi and Tenten ended up adopting the four and seven year olds as siblings. The one where Tenten nearly lost her life.

"I have to get going, I have some Chuunin Exam paperwork to do, jaa nee!" Temari left after lightly patting Tenten's shoulder.

"Yumi, Sakura, can I see you outside?" Ino asked, leaving the two cousins alone.

"What's up, Ino?" Sakura asked, closing the door.

"You know exactly 'what's up,' the extent of Tenten's injuries."

"What about it?"

"She wants to know if we should tell him about the worst case scenario," Yumi finished. "I explained it to Natsuki yesterday, she's going to keep it away from Mika and Shun, they won't understand. As for Neji, I think that would probably plague him until it's confirmed. That's the last thing we want."

"So we're gonna just keep him in the dark?" Ino whispered hoarsely.

"It will only add to his stress if we tell him," Sakura retorted, softly adding, "besides, from what I've gathered from Tsunade-sama's notes, her injuries aren't that serious."

"Fine, I'll play along with this, but that doesn't mean I agree with it!" Ino huffed, turning to walk away. "He has a right to know."

"Ino-" Yumi made to go after her, Sakura holding her back.

"Let her go," she said softly. "She gets personal in these sorts of cases."

"That's because this one is personal…"

* * *

><p>"Onii-sama, stop blaming yourself," Hinata's suddenly strong voice came out.<p>

He remained silent. Shocked by his cousin's sudden outburst, but silent nonetheless.

"She's not going to wake up if you sit there like a lump and bear all the blame yourself."

Silence.

"You're not alone. Not the only one taking this hard." Her voice seemed to raise as she went on. "You're not the only one who's thinking of the worst case scenario, either!"

"You weren't there," was all he could muster.

"You keep thinking to have to shoulder everything and bear it in silence! I know you're worried about her! I'm worried about her!" For Hinata, her voice at shouting level, for normal people it was more of a slightly louder than normal tone. "But treating her like she's dead isn't productive! It's not your fault!"

"You weren't there!" Neji nearly shouted, suddenly remembering Tsunade's warning. He shut up.

"You're right, Onii-sama, I wasn't there. I don't know who attacked you. I don't even know the details as to how she came to be in that state." Her eyes were calm and rational. "But I do know Tenten, and she wouldn't want you to be like this. Morning like she's gone forever? Would she really want this?"

Neji couldn't respond. Internally, he was kicking himself, how could he allow himself to get so caught up in this? During his internal debate, Hinata managed to leave without him noticing. Sakura, Yumi, and Ino didn't return for a while.

So there he was left alone with his teammate, his best friend. What was playing throughout his mind? The scene right before she passed out due to pain and blood loss.

_ Gomen ne, I couldn't have been more help._

* * *

><p><em><em>**ooh! damn you cliffhanger! lmao plz review and plz check out my other stories and review them to :) **


	3. Regret

_ Gomen ne, I couldn't have been more help._

What did she mean? The mysterious puzzle was getting more confusing as more piece were added to the mix. But what pieces went with what puzzle?

Amidst his thoughts, he was unaware that he wasn't alone. The only thing that brought him to his senses was the smell of flowers.

_ Tiger lilies, _Neji thought. _Tenten's favorite._

Breaking him from his daze, he lifted his head to see three familiar faces. "Konnichi wa, Neji-kun," a woman with waist length, straight, royal blue hair, greeted. In her arms was a bouquets of tiger lilies.

"Good afternoon, Natsuki-san," Neji returned, sitting back in his seat as the two children came up to Tenten's bed.

"Natsuki-nee-chan?" the little girl started, looking up.

"Hai, Mika?" she replied.

"What's wrong with Tenten?" she asked. Natsuki thought for a second, figuring out how to put it.

She knelt down to her level, running a hand through the girl's bobbed dark green hair. "Tenten-chan was injured on her last mission," she started, then noticing the frown appearing on the girl's face. She put a finger to her lips. "She's resting now, we have to be quiet so she can wake up soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Shun was silent, much like Neji. He stood staring at the tube pumping blood into Tenten's arm. He would be turning eight years old soon, he was a big boy, he had to understand this. This is what is meant to be a ninja. But why her?

"You can talk to her," Natsuki offered, taking a seat next to Neji.

Shun gave her a confused look. "Hn?" he responded. Very similar to Neji.

"She can probably hear you. Don't go overly loud, but tell her what she's been missing. Tell her about what you learned at the academy," Natsuki smiled, as Mika walked over to Neji.

She looked up at him, earning a confused, but gentle glance. "She wants to sit on your lap," Natsuki translated.

"Uun (keep in mind this is just the sound effect it's in no language)," Mika confirmed, nodding her head slightly.

Neji hesitated a second, before allowing the girl to climb up, helping her when she slipped. Needless to say, Neji felt kind of awkward. He couldn't remember the last time a child wanted to sit on his lap. Wait. That's right, no child _ever _wanted to sit on his lap. Making this moment even more awkward, especially when she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nii-chan?" a quiet voice croaked out. Neji looked down at the girl.

"Hn?"

"Why you so sad?" she asked, a pitiful look in her eyes.

How could he respond to that? What could he say? Thankfully, Natsuki covered for him.

"Mika," she started sternly, yet a kind look was in her eyes. "That's Neji's business, if he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to."

"Okay. Tenten-Nee, come back soon, we miss you," Mika smiled. It was a smile only a little four year old girl could put on in such a sad time.

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of that room. Get away from the always cheerful Mika, the too-much-like-him Shun, and the kind Natsuki. The combination of all of them just gathered an angry emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

"Excuse me," he said, setting Mika down on the ground. He left the room after that.

"Natsuki-nee-chan?"

"Yes, Mika?"

"What's wrong with Neji-Ni? Why is he so sad?" Natsuki thought for a moment. How to put this in words she'd understand?

"Remember when Shun fell, because you wanted to see what he learned in class that day?"

"Uun."

"You felt like it was your fault, right?"

"Yeah, if I hadn't asked him to show me-oh…"

"You understand?" Natsuki's head tilted to the side. She needed to give this girl more credit.

"Hai, he blames himself," Mika added quietly.

"He should," Shun's cold voice rang out.

"Shun!" Natsuki was awestruck.

"Onii-chan, naze? It's not his fault," Mika replied, curling up to Natsuki in her lap.

"He was with her! Isn't he the one who let this happen to her?" Shun argued, clenching his fist.

"Shun, we don't talk like that!" Natsuki scolded, shocked but stern look on her face.

"But we're all thinking it! Aren't we?" Tears were in Shun's eyes. Natsuki sighed, setting Mika down on Neji's chair before kneeling by Shun's side.

"So, you're saying that we should all say it was Mika's fault you fell?" Natsuki asked.

"No, it was my fault."

"But Mika was there, she let it happen to you." Her face was plain and straight, keeping her composure in order to teach him this lesson.

"I was the one who tried to show her something, she wasn't involved in it."

"Now, should Mika feel that that was her fault?"

"No, it was mine-oh…"

"Think as though you're Tenten, and Mika, Neji," Natsuki gave a small smile.

Shun looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Natsuki-Nee," he said, a small tear escaping from his green eye.

Natsuki used her thumb to brush away the tear. "You're forgiven," she smiled, brushing his purple hair away from his forehead to kiss it.

Shun turned back to Tenten. "I'm sorry, Tenten-Nee, I didn't mean it. I didn't know…" his voice trailed off.

"I'm sure she forgives you," Natsuki smiled, stroking Mika's hair. "Why don't you tell her about target practice today?"

"Oh yeah," Shun said, his head perking up. "We had to throw twenty kunai at some targets and only two of mine missed!"

Neji made his way over to one of the vending machines, it was only then did he actually see his reflection. In the glass, Neji saw himself, bruised and bandaged up, well only a little. Despite sleeping for thirty-six hours straight, there were slight bags under his eyes. Was Tenten's coma really worrying him that much? Damn it, why didn't he do anything in battle? It wasn't fair that he only end up with scratches, while she in critical condition!

The machine ate his money, simply aggravating the Hyuga further. Proceeded to hit the machine when he sensed someone behind him. "Killing the snack machine won't get Tenten to wake up," a calm indifferent voice cut in. Neji didn't even bother turning around.

"We all know you're pissed, but there are better ways to take out your anger," the voice continued, as he muttered something being "troublesome" under his breath.

"Nara, I highly doubt that this is your area of expertise," Neji replied coldly, as he stalked back to Tenten's room.

"Maybe not, but just sitting in her room silently isn't going to get her to wake up," Shikamaru stated with a sigh. "You may look like an idiot, but if you talk to her, it will give her a reason to come back."

With that the lazy Nara walked away, leaving Neji to contemplate what he had just heard.

_ Give her a reason to come back? What the hell does that mean?_

Tenten's room was empty once more. Natsuki must have taken the kids back home. What time was it anyway? Surely, their sensei was planning on making a visit.

If that were the case, the Hyuga Prodigy didn't want to have another speech given to him, especially by the King of Green Spandex. It was time for Neji to leave, no matter how much he didn't want to leave her side.

Neji walked up to the still figure in the bed. Her skin was still abnormally pale, despite the blood transfusions. She was so vulnerable, she looked so helpless, so weak. No, that can't be, Tenten is definitely not weak to say the least. The Hyuga hated seeing her like this, it just wasn't her. He place his hand on hers, for once his skin was darker than hers. This wasn't fair, it wasn't right. "Forgive me, Tenten," he said, his thumb unconsciously stroking her hand. "I'll come back later, I swear."

With that the Hyuga left, the King and Prince of Green Spandex were next to visit the sleeping girl. The Prince, not wanting to awake her or disturb her, ended up putting tape on his mouth. Who would've thought Lee would think to do that?

* * *

><p><strong>i'm trying to update as many of my fics as possible before i do my homework lol sorry if updates will be slow for a while but i've been sick and my mom won't let me on the computer lol plz review and check out my other stories review them too lol and plz take the poll on my profile ;) jaa nee!<strong>


	4. Awakening

**haven't updated this in a while huh? oh well enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went by, full of the same nightmare Neji had before. Although the one he had had this time was slightly different. Instead of the diamond casing filling with water, it was filling with blood, and Neji still could do nothing.<p>

Neji also made a point to try Shikamaru's advice, he talked to her. He told her how much her brother was going miss her if she didn't wake up soon. And how Shun was doing at the academy and how Mika was going to join soon. She was missing a lot.

Possibly half the village had come to visit her, the room was now covered with flowers and get well cards. Some were dying, so Neji threw them out as someone new came in to replace them. Even Otohashi, the butcher Neji and Tenten had known since childhood, came, Neji was sure he would want a word alone with the sleeping girl so made a point to leave. Otohashi, however, stopped him.

"Don't go too far, I would also like a word with you," he gave a toothy grin as well as a chuckle as Neji went down the hall to get some movement in his stiff muscles.

Otohashi took a deep breath and moved towards Tenten's bed. "Oh, my dear, I don't think you have yet to realize the emotional stress you've put Neji-chan in," he told her, rubbing her hand. "If you could see everything going on, you'd see what I meant when I was teasing you. I wasn't joking."

The man gazed at all the flowers surrounding the room. "And you still believe you're only an _average _Kunoichi, well for a simply _average _Kunoichi, you have quite a few admirers….Knowing you, you'd probably laugh that one off and just say you have good friends. You do, but I'm certain there are a few names in here that you only vaguely remember…"

Otohashi gave a sigh and looked out the window. "Takashi-chan will not be pleased with you still like that, he'll be returning tomorrow, you know. I know you miss him as well, but I know what you really want to hear. You don't want to hear me bitch and moan about things you've heard time and time again, you want to hear Neji come to terms with what happened. And understand why you did what you did, but he's too damn stubborn and doesn't want to talk about it…you're pranking us now, aren't you? As soon as I get Neji to talk about this, you'll wake up and scare the shit out of him."

Otohashi let out a small chuckle. "At least, that's what I can hope for, after all there is some good news. Many of the smaller cuts you gained have healed and the lump on your head has gotten smaller." he looked at her as her face had remained unchanged. "All right, all right, stubborn as always. I'll bring in Neji-chan."

The old man left a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead, the gestured expected from the man who was like a grandfather to her. He left the room in search of the boy who had always been such a clueless genius.

Neji had only been waiting outside the room, he wasn't too hard to find. Otohashi walked up to him, "And here I thought you weren't one to get personally involved with missions."

Neji remained silent, he was tired, the nightmares had been relentless to him. There was nothing to say to the man anyway. "You have always said that, haven't you?" Otohashi smirked.

"Tenten is my teammate," Neji retorted, surly that would get the old man off his back. "And she is injured."

"Because of the mission, making you worried about her. That is where you denied yourself," the old man replied, his younger companion stared blankly at him. "Tenten was hurt because of your mission. This caused you to become worried and attached to her. In essence, you have become personally involved with this mission."

"The mission is over and she is injured, because of me."

"Your job is finished, but your mission, however is not."

Neji was getting a little aggravated now. "She is still in there because at the time I was incapable of saving myself."

"Neji, you're really going to take this route?"

"It's my fault she's in this coma!" Neji nearly shouted, his fatigue starting to break his temper.

"Yes!" Otohashi shouted right back. "It is your fault she's in there!"

Neji was slightly shocked. Everyone had been telling him not to feel this way, and here the old man was confirming his beliefs. Neji didn't know whether to be insulted or grateful someone saw things his way. "I know…" Neji's voice was filled with exhaustion and fatigue, realization kicking in as this thought seemed to be so factual. "I was so useless, all I could do was carry her back here. Now she's in there and it's my fault-"

"So what if it is your fault!" Otohashi exclaimed, grabbing the boy's shoulders. "Tenten cares about you so much she would rather be the one in that hospital bed if it meant you received minimal damage! Don't you see that! It may be your fault, but it is Tenten's as well!"

Otohashi was shaking Neji by now, not hard, but enough to try to jog some sense into him. "You both share the blame here! And you are probably sitting in there barely talking to her! What she wants to hear is your intake of the event! You think that steering clear of the subject will bring her back, you're wrong!"

The old man let go of Neji and turned away, fed up of this whole ordeal. "You're the one she really wants to hear from, and not what everyone else is doing…"

"There is nothing for me to say…"Neji replied, almost disappointed at himself.

Otohashi sighed. "Talk about the mission. Realization sometimes can only happen when you say everything out loud." He began to walk away, this conversation taking more out of him than he had expected. "I better go now, Neji-chan, good luck. Hopefully you now have a better understanding of this ordeal. Jaa nee."

Again Neji was alone, confusion encasing his already exhausted mind. The old man had to crazy, what realization was left? It had only been a few months since the young Hyuga had realized his love for his teammate, of course he had begun to deem it as a simple crush considering he really hadn't have felt either. However what more was there to realize?

The next thing the boy knew, he was in his seat next to the Weapon's Mistress of Konoha. He must have been in a trance walking back to the room, that had to be it. What was he to do? Continue his normal approach? "The old man thinks I need to tell you about our mission. Do you think I need to repeat it?" Neji asked her aloud.

Without a response Neji found himself recalling the whole day, the mission, their return home, the attack…everything. "It was just a simple mission, helping out the military in Suna, nothing big. It was when we were almost home that everything fell apart…"

Neji didn't notice the slight difference in Tenten's heartbeat, he simply continued his intake of what happened. "We were ambushed. Rain ninja appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. There were too many, whenever I was about to be attacked, you stepped in to take the blow. You did so for each of us, but I just don't understand, why?"

He didn't notice that he was no longer alone with his teammate. Nor did he notice that his two green clad companions for the first time in their life weren't shrieking about youth. He didn't even notice that this was the first time in a long time he heard his voice show a new emotion. He was worried, afraid…confused.

"Why did you do that? Why? You had us with you, there was no need for you take the brunt of nearly every hit! We could've helped! Why!" That was when Neji realized his real question. "Why did you protect me? Why did you apologize for not being of more help?"

He didn't notice as three more people entered the room, all of them feeling slightly content that the boy was putting all of this out there.

"You're last words, saying you weren't of help and apologizing for it. What did you mean?"

Tenten's heartbeat had sped up a great deal, causing two of the medics on the room to rush to her, surprising the Hyuga. Within a moment, the Kunoichi's bed was surrounded by six close friends of hers, Neji at her left side, watching in amazement.

The girl's eyes fluttered opened then shut quickly against the light. She opened them slowly, then began freak out about the mask on her face, being foreign to her. Sakura removed the oxygen mask just as Tenten's eyes focused in on everyone around her. Her eyes darted to each person lighting up in fear.

"Who-who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>who didn't see that coming? lol i hoped you liked this so far plz review :) jaa nee!<strong>


	5. Realization

**another chp! i'm actually not too proud of this one i may edit it later lol enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Who-who are you?" her voice was scratchy, pleading for water.<p>

"What?" the men in the room were astonished. The busty blonde in the room knew exactly what to do.

"Yumi. Sakura." she ordered, her face hardening. "You know the procedure." She turned to the three men in the room. "I need a word with all of you out in the hall."

They followed her outside the room. All of their faces were filled with a stern expression, silently demanding an explanation. The Hokage sighed. "I'm certain you want to know what's going on."

"Tsunade-sama, I didn't think her wounds were serious to _this _extent. What happened?" Gai demanded in a calm rational voice.

"Apparently, the stress her body endured from the head injury, blood loss, and possibly exhaustion, caused her mind to retreat into itself. Hence her small coma. When she finally awoke, it appears the trauma was far more severe than I initially expected, causing her to lose her memory," Tsunade explained. "It's actually a common side effect after being hit on the head, or being in a traumatic experience, however this severe case of amnesia is quite rare."

"Well, will she regain her memory?" Lee asked urgently.

"Well…" Tsunade sighed.

"Don't play coy, Tsunade!" Neji calmly snapped.

"Calm down, Hyuga!" Tsunade retorted, crossing her arms. "Each case of amnesia is different. Her memory could come back in a few days, weeks, months, or even…"

"There's a chance she'll never regain her memory…" their sensei's voice trailed off.

"Damn!" Neji exhaled his curse, clenching his fists.

"Takashi will not be happy…" Lee concluded, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two nurses had been doting on the Kunoichi, checking her vitals, giving her water, and answering her questions. The usual procedure for amnesia. "Who are you two?" Tenten asked weakly, after sipping the water.<p>

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is my cousin, Yumi, we're good friends of yours," Sakura explained.

"Oh!" Tenten gasped, her eyes full of guilt. "Forgive me…I…I don't remember you."

"Don't worry about it," Yumi replied, smiling. "After what you've been through, I'd be surprised if you didn't lose your memory."

"Oh…can I ask you something?" the girl asked, her voice small.

"You already did," the pink haired medic teased. She gained a smile and a giggle from the other two.

"Who am I?"

Yumi gave a sigh. "Now, that's a question that could take some time to explain…"

"Really?" Tenten was genuinely confused. "Then at least tell me my name."

"You're name is Tenten, you are seventeen years old, and you are a Chuunin rank ninja," Sakura explained.

"Chuunin…Chuunin…Chuunin…" she repeated the word, something coming to mind. "That's after Genin, right?"

The two nurses looked at one another. "That's right," Sakura replied.

"Do you remember anything else?" Yumi pressed.

Tenten thought for a moment. Then shook her head. "Just random knowledge, I think. Like how the sky is blue," she said weakly. Despite being asleep for about a week, she was exhausted. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for," Sakura comforted, smiling.

"Sakura's right, it's normal to remember some things, but not others," Yumi added as her mentor walked back in.

"How is she doing?" she asked as Yumi walked up to her and quietly gave her report. The blonde nodded and approached the bed. "Tenten, I'm Tsunade, I'm a doctor here as well as the Hokage the-"

"Leader of Konoha," Tenten surprised even herself by her words. "Sorry, it's just-"

"No, it's quite common for cases like these. You can remember historical facts, but nothing about yourself. Do you know what a kunai is?"

Tenten thought for a moment, then numbly shook her head. "Sorry, it's all so much…"

"That's perfectly all right, would you like us to leave, and you could get some rest?"

She thought for a moment then looked at the men behind the woman. "Who are you?" she asked, noticing Neji's slight disappointment.

Before any of them could respond, Tsunade cleared her throat. "Sorry, Tenten, but you've had enough excitement for one day, maybe later," she explained, crossing her arms. She turned back to the men behind her. "I'll show you out."

The four of them left the room wordlessly, leaving the two nurses to repair the damage of the awkward departure.

* * *

><p>Tsunade lead the three of the down the hall before stopping, turning to meet their gaze. "I need a favor from you three," she stated, sighing.<p>

"Of course, Tsunade," Gai replied.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" his shorter green clad companion added.

"We are currently understaffed, and Shizune is getting on my ass about the paperwork, so I would like at least one of you to explain to Natsuki the current situation. I don't care which of you does it, but if the children are still up, try to make sure they don't hear. They won't understand," Tsunade requested, folding her arms. "If needed, have, say, Lee distract them, with games or whatnot."

"Understood. You can count on us," Gai replied, with a weak smile.

"Thank you, now go. Go get some rest." Tsunade dismissed them, heading for her office and a desk full of paperwork.

"Goodnight, Tsunade-sama," Lee managed to add, before she left.

There was a moment of silence, before Neji turned to his teammates. "If you two won't mind, I'd like to be the one to explain this to Natsuki."

"But Neji-" Gai grabbed Lee's shoulder.

"Of course, Neji. We'll see you tomorrow." Their sensei walked away, Lee trailing behind him.

Neji was left alone. The current situation finally becoming a reality to him. His best friend had no memory. The girl he loved could not remember him. She was afraid of him…

Neji looked back up and realized he was at Tenten's house. How fitting. Unable to remember his trip there, like how Tenten could not remember anything else.

Natsuki was at the door after the first knock, an exited Mika behind her. "Neji-Ni! What are you doing here?" she called, jumping over to him.

"Anything new?" Natsuki asked, suddenly able to read the look on his face.

"Is Tenten awake, yet?" Mika tugged on Neji's pants leg.

"Hey Shun!" Natsuki called, as the boy with purple hair ran in,

"Hai?"

"Can you take Mika upstairs and get ready for bed? I need to speak with Neji for a moment," Natsuki asked, sweetly. Shun nodded and took his sister's hand.

"Aw! But Shun!" Mika whined.

"Come on, Mika, it's time for bed!"

Once they were safely upstairs, Natsuki turned back to Neji, her face solemn. "How bad?" She looked behind her then stepped outside, closing the front door. "Tell me the truth, Neji, how bad have things gotten? Is Tenten not going to wake up or something? Or-"

"She's awake…" Neji interrupted, causing Natsuki to sigh.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded, smacking his arm lightly. "If she's awake, why are you so down?"

"She has no memory," Neji stated simply with a sigh.

"As in no memory of the mission or no memory-"

"At all…"

Natsuki leaned back against the door. "I see…" she sighed, looking down. "Looks like taking Mika and Shun to visit her tomorrow is now out of the question. Too much information at one time will be too much for her."

"Hai," Neji nodded, starting to walk away. "I'll take my leave."

"Hold it right there, Hyuga!" the blue haired woman ordered. "You're not getting out of this that easy."

"What exactly am I getting out of?"

"Doesn't matter, look, I have a request for you. A request that if you don't comply I will hunt you down." She took a breath and her face softened. "Visit her."

"What?"

"I know the fact that she has no memory of you nor anyone else is unnerving, but if you stay away, she may never remember."

"I just don't think I can face her, it's-"

"If it really is your fault then you have to face your mistakes. Tenten has been known to hold a grudge, but never has held one against you. And you of all people know what happened during that mission better than anyone. From what I can tell, it's her own fault. She went unto this mess willingly. You're her best friend, Neji. I know she wants you more than anyone else to help her remember. Don't be afraid to approach her, she needs you…"

Neji could only nod as he walked away. His friend's words weighing down on him, he wasn't sure he could cope with this.

* * *

><p><em>The crystal case had filled with blood and Neji stood helpless as his friend struggled for air. He attempted to activate his Byakugan to no avail. Finally, as Tenten's body slowly sank to the bottom, Neji hit the crystal with all his might. It cracked and blood spewed everywhere, what was in the case and possibly some of his own.<em>

_ "Tenten!" Neji rushed over to the blood covered girl, holding her in his arms, trying to awake her._

_ "It's no use, 'Neji-kun!'" The voice from before taunted, as Neji lightly shook his friend._

_ "Come on, Tenten! Wake up!" His hope fading fast._

_ "Even if you can wake her up, she's gone!"_

_ Suddenly, Tenten's eyes flashed open. She sat up with no problem and looked at Neji with black eye sockets. "It's all your fault…" her voice mixed with that of a demon, as it emotionlessly taunted Neji. "I'm gone and it's all because of you!"_

_ Tenten's form changed to that of a black shadow threatening to swallow him up._

"Neji-oni-sama! Breakfast time!" Hinata's voice called through the rapping at the door.

Neji sat up, his heart racing as remnants of dreamlike sleep began to wear off. "Give me a minute," he called back, trying to catch his breath.

Reality finally taking hold of his mind, he remembered the events of the day before. Tenten was awake. She had no memory. Takashi was coming home later. Great.

Neji crawled out of bed, dressed, and headed for breakfast. A silent affair he endured with his family. No news, no subject to even speak of, they eat with no words spoken. He rushed out of the estate after excusing himself. A notion no one objected.

Once again he had no recollection of walking to his friend's room. It was only the sound of a woman laughing behind the door, that reminded him once again. She was awake. She was alive. She didn't know him. How could he face her?

_ You're her best friend, Neji. I know she wants you more than anyone else to help her remember. Don't be afraid to approach her, she needs you…_

Natsuki's words rang in his head, just as he heard her laughter coming from beyond the door. Unknowingly, he turned the knob.

"Now you're learning," Natsuki chuckled, noticing the young Hyuga in the doorway. Her eyes softened at him, then she turned back to the girl in bed. "I'll come around later. Bye, Tenten."

Natsuki smiled and waved her way out the door, winking at Neji, who promptly ignored it.

The Hyuga prodigy finally got a chance to assess the damage his friend was in. Not much had changed since she was brought in there on a stretcher, holding his hand. Some of her bandages had been removed, revealing traces of scars and bruises, and the IV filled with blood was gone, but the major change were her eyes. Once closed in forced sleep were now open and wide like that of a young child, so curious about the world around her.

"How are you feeling?" he managed to mutter out, taking the seat he had gotten oh so used to sitting in.

"You're the boy from yesterday," she replied, eyes full of wonder. "I never got your name."

"Neji, Hyuga Neji," he answered, his face emotionless but his eyes filled with concern,

"Neji…Neji…Neji…" she repeated, looking at the ceiling, then back at him. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. I don't know what's wrong with me." She added sadly.

Neji managed to chuckle. "That's fine, you went through a tough battle, it's understandable."

"I really do feel bad. Hey, you said I went through a battle. Can you tell me about it? No one seems to want me to know," she pouted. Now that Neji thought about it, ever since she awoke she had been very much like that of a child. So curious and confused. Wanting to know everything.

"No one wants you to know?"

She just shrugged. "I guess they think it might be too traumatic for me to know exactly what put me in this state."

"Well, it's a bit of a long story."

"I got time, I'm not exactly going anywhere."

Neji chuckled again. "Well, there is some good news."

"What? What's so funny? And what's the good news?" Her eyes widened like that of a child trying to figure out a secret her friend had been keeping.

'You're starting to sound like her," Neji smiled a little, as Tenten's head cocked to the side as much as possible against the pillow.

"You knew me really well, didn't you?"

And like many children, she had the ability to sense anything about a person.

Neji simply sighed. "Hai, I did. Some say we were good friend, I'm not sure I could agree, not after this." He added the last part more to himself than his memory lost friend.

"Stop that right now!" she exclaimed, her eyes hard and serious. "Don't you dare blame yourself! I'm not sure what you think you did, but if your blaming yourself for my condition, don't! I may not know who I was before I woke up yesterday, but I'm certain whoever I was wouldn't want you to blame yourself! Besides, I don't like seeing you so sad…"

Neji sighed, a very small laugh grazed his throat. She was a lot like Mika, it was hard to tell that they weren't even related. "No, but your brother's going to kill me."

"I have a brother? Oh yeah, that girl, Natsuki I think, told me she was married to him. What was his name? Takama? No. Takumi? No, but I do like that name. Um…Takashi?"

"That's right, do you remember anything about him?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "Everything's just a big blur. Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Neji asked, raising a brow.

"Because, it hurts you to see me like this…and you're still blaming yourself even though I told you not to."

"Don't worry about me, I've been in worse conditions."

"Then stop worrying about me."

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm worried about your brother. When it comes to these kinds of things, I'm actually calmer than him. I'm calmer than a lot of people."

Tenten started to laugh as though that were just so completely unreasonable, that it had to be a joke. Then she winced. "Don't make me laugh…" she then looked at him her smile gone. "Seriously, it hurts."

That earned a chuckle out of both of them.

* * *

><p>"Takashi!" Natsuki exclaimed, turning away from talking to Sakura.<p>

"Hey, Natsuki," the tall man greeted, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "I just heard about Tenten, what's her status?"

"She's awake-"

"Great! I missed her like crazy, her room's D232, right?" Takashi began walking in the direction of his sister's room.

"Yeah, but-"

"Not now, Natsuki, I already know, I was planning to help Shun with some Taijutsu after at least saying 'hi' to Tenten. Just tell him I'll help him after lunch." He was already racing toward the room, with his wife unsure of her next move.

"Takashi-kun, sometimes you're worse than Mika and Shun combined," Natsuki sighed, giving a worried laugh. This couldn't end well.

* * *

><p>"Neji," Tenten's voice was small as she looked at her companion with childlike wonder.<p>

"Hai?"

"Will I ever remember?" she asked sincerely. "Or will I just remember things from this moment? Or will I forget about you by tomorrow? Or…"

Neji didn't know what to say, or what he _could _say. He was lucky and unlucky at the same time. The question didn't have to be answered.

"Tenten!" A tall brown haired man raced into the room, attempting to awkwardly hug his younger sister, who was still lying down.

Tenten's eyes were wide as she turned her head toward Neji. "Is this Takashi?" she asked him, not looking at her own brother.

"Of course it's me, Tenten! Now, how the hell did you get yourself so banged up?" Takashi stood back up, unaware of the situation entirely.

"I'm not sure, no one will tell me," she replied, raising an eyebrow to the Hyuga next to her. She then looked the new man up and down. "You're a lot taller than I thought you would be. Does that mean I'm tall?"

Neji bit his lip. "Tenten, quit joking around," Takashi warned, looking over at the Hyuga, just as Natsuki ran in.

"Takashi! Oh. I see, uh…why don't you-" Natsuki began, hoping to make things less complicated.

"Neji, could I see you outside?" Takashi ordered, his eyes stern.

The young Prodigy stood up and walked into the hall while Natsuki tried making herself useful and talking to the bedridden girl.

"Natsuki? I'm confused." Tenten's big brown eyes looked up to the violet ones of her sister-in-law.

"I know, Tenten," Natsuki sighed, watching the silhouettes of the men in that hallway. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>yeah not my best lmao but plz review! lol :D jaa nee!<strong>


	6. Blank

**im alive! okay so im going to keep this short and say im very sorry for not updating earlier but i lost inspiration and really just needed to sit down and force myself to write there will be another author's note at the end so here is the next chap of this fic! :D**

* * *

><p>"Neji, what the hell happened to her?" Takashi's voice was fairly calm compared to the situation he had just been thrown into. "Why does she have no memory?"<p>

Neji could only sigh, this was going to come eventually. "Our mission had been simple, it was the way home we had trouble," he began, leaning against the wall. "We were ambushed…and Tenten got hurt…"

"Neji…" Takashi's eyes held an anger, but not toward Neji per say, more at everything else. "You're not telling me everything…"

"If it weren't for her…" It pained him to say it, but it was true. "The rest of us would be dead…Tenten saved our lives and her own…"

Takashi took a good look at the boy who had practically became a member of their family. His exhausted eyes, the dark circles of fatigue, the hollowness in his cheeks. It was obvious this boy had already beat himself up for what happened, he didn't need Takashi to do anymore, it wouldn't help anyone.

"Look, quit beating yourself up," he said with a sigh, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "We can't blame ourselves or anyone else for what happened in the past, it will do no good. We need to figure out what we're going to do now, and that is try to help Tenten gain her memory back."

Neji only nodded, as the two walked back into the hospital room to see Natsuki had Tenten's bed have her sitting up. "Okay, so let me get this straight," the brunette said, looking intently at her sister-in-law. "That tall guy is my brother, Takashi, you're Natsuki who's his wife, that's Neji and he's my teammate, my sensei and other teammate, Gai and Lee, look like they are related but aren't and I met them last night, and I also have two adopted siblings named Mika and Shun?"

"Actually, that's correct," Takashi noted, taking one of the chairs next to the bed. "Now the question is, can you remember any of us?"

The brunette thought for a moment, the gears turning in her head, contemplating everything she had learned. Something had to be there, she just knew it! At the same time, she didn't. Finally she shook her head. "Sorry, nothing's ringing a bell," she sighed sadly. "But if it helps, I can tell that I can trust all of you."

"That's a plus," Natsuki shrugged with a smile, her husband and friend glared at her. "What? She could've said she didn't feel safe at all and wanted us to leave this minute."

"Natsuki has a point," Tenten defended, nodding with wide eyes.

"What's your favorite color?" Everyone turned to once silent Hyuga, who merely shrugged, waiting for the girl to answer.

"I'm not sure…" she said, her face serious as she thought about it. "It's between blue and red."

"Well, she still likes the same colors," Neji smirked.

"_She _is right here, you know," Tenten pouted.

"And still sounds the same."

"Despite your memory loss," Takashi stated, crossing his arms with a small smile. "At you're starting to sound like your old self."

"I told you there was a plus!" Natsuki exclaimed, the two men stared at her. "Too much?"

"Yes…"

"Hold on, you never answered this question," Tenten said out of the blue, looking at Natsuki and her brother and Neji. "Mika and Shun, they're my siblings, but adopted how? And where are our parents?" Her eyes were on her brother at this point.

Damn. She knew how to strike a chord. Takashi had a brief flashback of when he and Tenten had to explain to Mika what happened to his own parents. Never had been an easy topic, and when Tenten was younger she simply accepted that Okaa-san wouldn't be the one to put her hair up in twin buns, and Otou-san wouldn't be there to help her with kunai throwing anymore. Takashi felt that he was reliving the nightmare of his eighth birthday…

Knowing just how sensitive the topic was, and how her husband didn't seem to be talking any time soon, Natsuki treaded in with careful steps and words, if she was reckless and not thoughtful, everything could fall apart even further. "Tenten, you see-" she began, trying to break things as gingerly as possible.

"Natsuki," Takashi reassured his wife with a simple glance. He turned back to his now clueless sister, his eyes full of sadness that only a child could really continue to look at in wonder. "I think we'll all be glad to explain how Mika and Shun came into our hands, as for our parents," his eyes averted momentarily from his sister, "that's a story for another time."

"Okay," Tenten complied, understanding the hurt in this new man's eyes. She desperately wanted to know what made such a bright shade of brown become so dark, but then wondered if it would do the same to her own eyes. "How about Mika and Shun? Just who are they exactly?"

"That is something I think only our Hyuga friend can answer." The smiles that appeared on Natsuki and her husband's faces just changed the entire mood of the room, the blue haired girl looked at the white eyed boy, who was about to refuse. "Go ahead, it is your story."

"I-" he tried to protest, only to look at the big brown eyes before him, a pang of guilt hit him as he remembered she couldn't remember anything.

"Please?" she asked with a smile. How could he refuse?

"It's a bit of a long story…" Neji began, leaning back in his seat, remembering the events that had only happened a few months before. He explained the mission they were sent on, to escort Ryuunosuke to Amegakure. The massacred villages. The little boy and girl who were the only survivors. How she risked her life to save them all. Her near death experience. And lastly how Tsunade decided to allow them to stay with Takashi and Tenten. Conveniently leaving out the parts where he found out he was actually in love with her. "And ever since, they became a part of your family."

The girl was full of awe, she couldn't believe the story she had just heard. "I did all that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Hai…" was all Neji could say.

"What about my other teammates? Gai and Lee-sensei, was it?" she asked, the group just began to laugh lightly at her misunderstanding as they corrected her. "Oops." She laughed a little.

* * *

><p>"So <em>you <em>guys are on my team?" a certain brunette asked, surveying her newest visitors. Her brother had to help Shun and Natsuki had to pick Mika up and said she would be back later, maybe with the two. Neji even had to leave, his uncle had apparently summoned him.

"That's right our youthful flower!" the taller one exclaimed loudly, making the girl wince a little.

"Gai! This is a hospital!" Tenten heard a girl shout from the hallway, she was certain she heard her voice before…

"Sorry, Sakura-san," Gai apologized. Yes, that was her name!

"Tenten-chan! You really don't remember anything?" the other one, Lee she presumed, inquired, sitting in a chair next to her.

She shook her head and gave a sad smile. "Gomen ne," she began, giving him a sincere look. "I only remember seeing you last night."

"And that is quite alright," Gai assured her as he sat down as well. "With everything that happened, we're just thankful things didn't turn out worse."

"Speaking of which," Tenten replied slyly, looking at the men before her with a sneaky grin. "What exactly happened to me? I know I was on a mission with you, but what happened?"

The two's faces fell. "You don't know?" Lee asked somewhat shocked.

"Lee, she has no memory," Gai whispered, hoping Tenten wouldn't hear. Despite what the bushy brow man thought of himself, and his lack of Irish heritage, he had a bit of an Irish whisper.

A nurse Tenten hadn't met yet came in only to change her IV and check the machineds she was hooked up to, she left immediately afterwards. "No one will tell me anything." She shook her head, pretending not to here the words she so desperately wished weren't true. "Not even that boy, Neji, was it? Would tell me…"

The two green beastly eyebrow men looked at each other, confused as to their next move. "Neji didn't tell you?"

"Nope, he changed the subject." She shook her head again, with immediate regret. How hard did she hit her head?

"You're tired," Gai noted, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes.

"And now you're changing the subject," she noted herself, slightly annoyed at the fact that _she _couldn't even _remember_. "Was it really something so bad that I shouldn't _want _to remember?"

"Youthful flower," Gai began looking at the tired girl as she laid back and all the excitement had calmed down in her and she could feel sleep taking over. "It's not that, it's just, we don't want to cause you any more stress than you're already dealing with,"

The girl practically scoffed, if only it didn't hurt so much to laugh. "I'm dealing with more stress by _not _knowing what the hell's going on." Everything began to slow down and her eyelids became heavy, yet the pain she was in had ceased. There must have been morphine in the IV.

"But it's also something that maybe-" Lee stopped once her heard the soft snoring of the girl he probably call his sister now. It may have only been about three in the afternoon, but so much had happened in the hours she had been awake, she needed a nap. The boy turned to his sensei, who put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…" he said, standing up, motioning the boy to follow.

Once outside the room, they could finally talk. "Gai-sensei, what do we tell her? What do we do?" Lee asked and his mentor merely shook his head and turned to leave.

"We let her sleep, that's all." His reply confused his student, this wasn't the usual elaborate plan they would come up with to make things better (or worse). "I think we can both agree that Neji should be the one to explain the mission to her."

"But Gai-sensei-" he was stopped by the hand that rested on his shoulder he looked into his hero's eyes.

"Lee, get some rest, a lot has happened," he said with a small smile. "Tomorrow we shall run five hundred laps around the village! On our hands!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Hey!" a shout broke up the lovely tears streaming show of mentor/student love and whatnot. "I told you this was a hospital! Go have your moment outside."

"Sorry, Sakura-san."

* * *

><p>"Tenten-Nee is awake!" the little green haired girl cheered as she was in her room with Natsuki who was helping her dress.<p>

"Hai, but there's something we need to talk about," Natsuki said, pulling the dress over the girl's head.

"Talk about what?" A boy with spikey purple hair walked in.

"Shun, good, did Takashi tell u anything about Tenten?" Natsuki asked, turning to the seven year old who shook his head.

"Nope, I know nothing," Shun explained, as the woman gestured him to come over. "He only told me that he had to go back to the Station and won't be home until late." He continued to cross his arms while mumbling, "For saying he missed us so much he sure spends an awful lot of time at work…"

Natsuki could only laugh a little, before she could explain. "Takashi has yet to write his mission report or even see Tsunade, he sure will be given an earful. It's understandable that he'll be out late, and he did miss us. He helped you with training today didn't he?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, now sit next to your sister I need to explain something." Mika bounced on the bed in her sitting position, very excited.

"Tenten-Nee's awake!" she cheered, as her brother sat down with wide eyes.

"What! When!" Shun exclaimed practically standing back up. "That's why Neji came last night!"

"Calm down, Shun," Natsuki chided, looking at him sternly. "Yes, Tenten is awake. She awoke last night before you two went to bed. And yes, that was why Neji came over last night." She adjusted her position to sitting cross legged on the floor instead of sitting on her knees. "And we are going to see her, but there are some things you need to know."

"Like what?" Mika's eyes simply held confusion as her hands played with the hem of her pink dress.

"What happened?" Unlike his sister, Shun, despite his young age, understood when a moment was serious. So it was with careful words and true fear that he continued, "Is she dying?"

Mika gasped and held her hands to her mouth. "Tenten-Nee!"

"No! No!" Natuski cried out shaking her head, giving a nervous laugh. "It's nothing of that sort!"

"Then what do we need to know?"

"If you let me explain then you will know." The children immediately shut their mouths and eagerly listened. "When Tenten woke up she had no memory of, well, anything really…"

Mika cocked her head to the side, not entirely understanding. "No memory?"

"Mika, Tenten can't remember us," Shun explained sadly. "Or anything else."

"She doesn't remember us?" Mika repeated with a frown, swinging her legs over the edge because they couldn't reach the floor. "But-but she saved us…she doesn't remember that?"

Seeing the tears that pricked the young girl's eyes, Natsuki kneeled up to her and placed a hand on both her and her brother's shoulders. "Unfortunately. Though she may not remember you, she knows what she did for the both of you, and she's very glad she did." Not seeing very much response from the too she leaned closer and smiled. "Even if she can't remember us, she is still the same Tenten. She still acts, talks, and looks like the Tenten we all know and love. And with you two, I'm sure she'll begin to get those memories back."

"You think so?" Mika sniffled as the blue haired girl pushed a lock of green hair behind her ear.

"I know so," she smiled sincerely, looking at the two siblings who were more like their guardians than they may ever know. "Now, c'mon, we better get going if we want to get home before it gets too dark."

"Okay," the two agreed, hopping off the bed and following the woman out.

* * *

><p>"Mika and Shun, I presume? Hey, that kind of rhymed," Tenten giggled, as the three entered her hospital room.<p>

"She remembers!" Mika exclaimed, rushing over to the bed where the brunette laid in a half sitting position.

"Not quite, Mika," Natsuki returned, smiling apologetically to the brunette.

"Sorry, Mika, but I can tell you one thing," Tenten told the girl who looked up with hopeful eyes.

"You remember my brother?" She pointed to the purple haired boy.

Tenten just shook her head lightly with a smile. "You're exactly how I pictured you," she said.

"How so?"

"A little, green haired girl, who is very caring, very nice, and very lovable," she explained, running a hand through the girl's hair. She turned to the boy who was taking in the scene before him. "You must be Shun, take a seat."

Shun simply nodded and sat down next to Natsuki by the bed.

"You really don't remember anything?" Shun asked, looking at the ground.

Tenten could only sigh as she replied. "Sadly, no, I only remember what people have been telling me since I woke up last night."

"But you will remember soon, right?" Mika chimed in, her eyes wide.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

><p>Neji had gone back to the hospital while his partner was still asleep, only being told by the blonde nurse at the front desk that she would not be having visitors as she was asleep and wouldn't be up for a few hours. Instead of being able to persuade the nurse to make an exception, Neji was practically thrown out of the building. Forced to wander around the village, the Hyuga came across a specific lazy Chuunin who was waving him over.<p>

"C'mon," he said, jabbing his thumb toward Ichiraku's. "We need to talk, and it's my treat."

Neji only nodded and followed him into the surprisingly empty ramen shop. "Neji! It's been a while!" Teuchi exclaimed, leaning toward the Hyuga over the counter. "What can I get you?"

Neji gave him his order and the man disappeared to the back. Leaving the two Shinobi alone. "I heard about Tenten," Shikamaru finally said after a moment. "That's gotta be tough."

Neji only shook his head as he took a sip of the water Ayame had poured him. "It was hard to take in, but now, I'm just glad she's alive. And that there's a chance that she'll regain her memories."

"Amnesia is tricky," the lazy ninja replied after receiving his ramen. "I hate to be a downer, but you do know she may _never _remember?"

Never. She. The she being Tenten. And then never. The only times he's ever heard those two in the same sentence were when people say she never misses a target. Or that she never gives up without a good fight. The fact that the final outcome could actually be she will never remember, was not something he could simply accept.

But there was one upside to the worst case scenario. Tenten still acted like herself. Sort of. She was starting to gain the personality she once had. And even if that was the only thing she gained, he could live with it.

So with a sigh he continued, breaking apart his chopsticks. "Even if that is the case, she is starting to sound like herself. She is still the same person I practically grew up with, whether she remembers it or not is only a side matter…"

"Yeesh," Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly, talking a mouthful of the noodles. "You two make it so obvious."

"And you and Temari don't?" Neji retorted, eating his meal as well.

"That noticeable, huh?" Shikamaru chuckled.

The two sat and ate for a little while, when they were nearly finished did Neji speak. "Shikamaru," he began, catching the boy's eye. "I know Tsunade made you become my counselor during this event."

"Now, that wasn't something I was trying to hide."

"Are you good at translating the meanings of words?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tenten told me something…" He took a long breath, pushing his bowl away. "Before she was knocked out, I can't figure it out."

* * *

><p><strong>so yup srry if it sux lol im VERY rusty with my nejiten fics and i would like to say thx and im very srry to my followers, but i think im back in business! lol i will TRY to update ALL of my stories once a month (or most of them) and for those of you who are wondering which fic will be updated next it will probably be nightmare or my ghost hunt or ouran fics if you want a story updated fast leave a review telling me which one you want updated and i'll try to get on it :D just don't ask for Secrets or Missing Blood those two probably wont be updated for a while srry :( but anyway have an awesome week! and plz leave a review!<strong>

**Jaa nee! XD  
><strong>


End file.
